


Stillness in Motion

by Lady_Felucia



Category: Kylo Ren - Fandom, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), kylux - Fandom
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Fluffy Kylux, Funny, Funny Kylux, Gay, General Hux - Freeform, Kylo Ren - Freeform, Kylo Ren destroying things, Kylo Ren needs anger management, Kylux - Freeform, Love, M/M, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Short & Sweet, Short Story, Soft Kylux, Some Humor, Star Wars - Freeform, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015) - Freeform, The First Order, space boyfriends, stormtroopers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 13:48:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11647809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Felucia/pseuds/Lady_Felucia
Summary: As General of the First Order, Hux has more on his plate each day than the average person can imagine. He's kept so busy that he barely has time to eat, let alone relax.Not that relaxation is something to be found in abundance, anyway.Especially considering the antics of a certain person that constantly tests his patience--and possibly his heart."You may not have been who I pictured myself with, but you're exactly what I need."--Kendall Ryan





	Stillness in Motion

"What happened in here?!"

General Hux had just walked into the mess hall, to get his daily mug of caffe. He knew he really should eat something, considering all that he did during the day, but he was just never hungry in the mornings.

Judging by the look of things, though, he couldn't have gotten an actual breakfast today even if he had wanted one.

4 of the 20 long tables had been cut in half, smoke still rising from the wood in what looked like a fairly recent incident. Walking further, Hux saw that the two large ovens in the kitchen had been reduced to a splintered, smouldering pile of ashes. Two of the chefs were unconscious on the floor, and the others were huddled in a shell-shocked daze in the corner.

"General," said a man from behind Hux. It was Lieutenant Stenther, a quiet, serous older man who remained impressively calm in any situation. "Apparently, we were out of Kessinimon rolls. He . . . he didn't take it very well."

Hux closed his eyes and counted to ten, slowly, to calm himself.

He didn't have to ask who the Lieutenant meant by "he".

Hux already knew.

Instead of saying this, he merely pulled his DataPad from his pocket, and walked around surveying the damage to close. He estimated what could be repaired and what needed to be completely replaced, and typed notes to himself regarding the proper forms to fill out later regarding these things.

He went to the unconscious men, and paged for them to be taken to medical bay. Then he instructed the remaining chefs to relocate to the mess hall down in the lower level sector, as cooking any further in this one was clearly an impossibility. 

He walked into the destroyed kitchen and calmly filled up his mug with the strong black caffe, not bothering to add cream or sugar like he normally would.

It already felt like he was going to need all the raw energy he could, to deal with today.

\---

Hux's favorite part of his workday, by far, was going out on the training grounds and watching the Stormtroopers go through combat and weapons training.

There was something refreshing about it, seeing everybody so focused, so hard at work improving themselves, working together with their fellow teammates to achieve common goals.

He was proud of the men and women they had in The First Order. He felt that their drive, their dedication made them a far superior army to any other in the galaxy.

Of course, there were still this who openly (vocally) championed the idea that the army might be more sufficient as a whole if they employed the use of Clone troopers, rather than individual men and women.

But Hux could not see the validity in this claim. Who knew that Clones had been extremely effective during the Galactic civil war; but Hux did not believe in repeating history. He had designed the majority of the stormtrooper training program himself, and felt that the methods they used to train soldiers were far superior to those of the old empire.

He wasn't inclined to change the system anytime soon; and certainly not due to the stubborn insistence of a particular someone that Clones were the way to go, because that someone's precious grandfather had used them.

He stood out on the grounds now, listening to section leaders call out commands, and vaguely (and fondly) reminiscing on his own Academy days, when a Captain came up to him from the opposite end of the field.

"General, your presence is requested in section 54-A Hangar Bay as soon as possible."

"Why?"

The navigational computer, two fuel tanks, several thrusters,as well as a few insulation panels, have been destroyed on the ship that just returned from Mission 34-F."

Hux looked at the man in disbelief.

"Did we come under enemy fire?

"No, sir, General."

The Captain seemed reluctant to explain any further, and something clicked in Hux's head.

"Tell me, Captain, Mission 34-F; was Commander Ren at the helm of said mission?"

"Yes, sir, he was." 

Before Hux could respond, ANOTHER person came up to him, this time a stormtrooper squad leader.

"General, we need you in the refresher of the stormtrooper gym in sector 19-B."

"What now?!"

"Three of the showers of the refresher have been destroyed, and one of the main water pipes has been compromised."

"What happened?

"Apparently, Lord Ren was displeased that there was no more hot water, sir."

Hux closed his eyes and put his hand over his face. He tried to keep himself calm and not feel overwhelmed, but it was difficult.

He turned to the Captain and said, "I will go to the Hangar and assess the damage as soon as I am done in the gym. Do me a favor and send a Comm to maintenance, asking them to shut off the water for the sector; then send out a mass Comm to all the section leaders of the troops housed in that area, to inform them of the situation.

"Right away, General," he said, as Hux began to walk to the gym refresher with the stormtrooper.

They had barely stepped through the doors of the gym, when a member of the medical staff approached Hux timidly from behind.

"Sir; there's been an incident in Medical Bay, and --"

As the woman continued to speak, the watch on Hux's wrist began to beep insistently, informing him that he was late for the afternoon meeting.

_**Again.** _

\---

"Excuse me, General?"

Hux opened one eye and looked at the man before him, a stormtrooper by the name of LH-7890. He was the head supervisor of all the housing on base.

Hux was sitting in the Officer's lounge, alone, leaning slightly against the window frame and closing his eyes in weariness. Now he was snapped out of his few minutes of much-needed relaxation by the man before him, who was looking at him anxiously.

"What is it, Trooper?"

"General, I'm sorry to disturb you, but Lord Ren has stated that there is an issue in his room that requires your immediate attention."

"Oh? And where IS Lord Ren?", Hux asked, raising an eyebrow. He was finally having a few minutes of peace, and didn't really want it being interrupted for nonsense.

"He is training with Supreme Leader Snoke, sir."

Hux could just barely stop himself from rolling his eyes.

"Of course he is. Did he say what the issue was?"

"He has requested that you procure for him a new bed, sir."

"A new bed? For Kriff's sake, he hardly _ever_ sleeps in his **own** bed as it is!", Hux said, annoyed.

The Trooper looked at him oddly. "What was that?"

"Nothing," Hux said quickly, with a small sigh. "Did he state the reason?"

"Yes, sir. There was, quote, 'a massive spider' in his bed, that he attempted to vanquish with his lightsaber. He reported that the spider did not survive, but, unfortunately, neither did his bed."

If he hadn't been so tired, Hux could almost have laughed, at the absurdity of what this man was telling him.

Almost.

Instead he just said, calmly, "Very well, I will take care of it myself. You may go."

The man nodded and left, and Hux continued to sit still in the room for a minute. Then he typed notes into his DataPad to himself regarding this newest requisition form to be filled out, then turned and left, walking back to his office.

When he got there, he read over his own numerous notes and walked around the filing cabinets, pulling the correct forms out and adding them to the growing pile on his desk.

When he had pulled all the necessary items, Hux finally sat down, and looked angrily at the mountain of repair and requisition forms he now had to fill out. This on top of his normal paperwork for the day.

He glanced at the clock. 1602. He judged that these papers, on top of the last meeting of the night, and the drill, would keep him busy until at least 2200.

He gritted his teeth and settled in grimly to his paperwork, when a familiar knock came on his door.

Three taps, a pause, then three more taps.

Hux sat up straight, preparing to lay into the man he thought he KNEW was behind the door. So of course he was utterly surprised when a different person came in entirely, Captain Catern. He had with him a tray on which sat a covered dish.

"General, sorry to disturb you, but I was instructed to bring this to you right away."

He sat down the tray on the side of Hux's desk, and Hux lifted the lid of the dish carefully 

It was a large piece of creamed Rathtar pie, and he sight of it made Hux's mouth water. Most people he knew thought this particular dish was disgusting; but it had been Hux's favorite since he was a child.

And only _one_ person knew this, about him.

"May I ask who sent this?", Hux asked mildly, although he already knew perfectly well who did.

"Ah, well, to quote the source, General: 'If you so much as breathe a word of who sent him this to his face, you'll experience a level of pain and suffering you would never have thought possible.'"

Hux smiled, in spite of the scariness of the threat towards the Captain.

Underneath the plate was a small, folded up piece of paper. Hux opened it up and looked at it. On it was a crude, almost childlike drawing of a Rathtar, being stabbed by a stick figure holding a red stick, and wearing a black cape. The Rathtar had X's for eyes, and its tongue was hanging out of its mouth. There was a thought-bubble above the stick figures head, in it the head of another stick figure, this one with bright red hair. Little hearts were drawn around the thought bubble, surrounding the redhead, whose eyes were hearts as well.

Hux couldn't help but smile to himself, as he folded the paper back up and stuck it in his pocket.

"Out of curiosity, Captain; did whoever gave this to you, to bring to me, instruct you on how to knock on my door, as well?"

"As a matter of fact, yes."

"Thank you," was all the reply Hux made. "You may go."

Hux looked from the piece of pie, to the towering stack of papers, and back to the pie again. He smiled as he picked up his fork.

 _You're a real jerk for making it impossible to completely hate you._ , he thought towards his (not so) anonymous benefactor, sure that, no matter how close or far that person was right now, they were hearing Hux's thoughts as clearly as if he were speaking in the same room to them.

He wasn't wrong.

\---

At the end of the long, long day, Hux was finally able to shut down his office and go home to his quarters. He had finished all the paperwork, and had even had the time to begin writing out a speech he was expected to give at a Basic Training graduation ceremony in three days.

His surge of energy was quickly dissipating now, however, and he hurried along the empty hallways to his quarters, eager to attack his bed.

He punched in his access code and stepped inside, thinking of how good it would feel to sink into his covers and forget about the stress of the day.

He froze as he walked into his bedroom; Kylo was in his bed.

He was still fully dressed and laying on top of Hux's covers, sound asleep. Around him were the remains of Choclime candy stick wrappers. He was snoring, and there were big chocolate smears all around his mouth.

He was curled up into a ball, probably to fit all the way in Hux's bed. He had badgered Hux about getting a new one, one that would accommodate Kylo's long legs. At the time Hux had merely responded with "Nobody asked you to sleep here, anyway, you nerf-herder."

Yet Hux had just ordered a new, _longer_ bed a few days ago.

Strictly for decorative purposes.

Certainly _nothing_ to do with any possible affectionate feelings he might have for the dark haired man who was constantly sleeping over.

Not at all.

Hux stood there for a minute, watching Kylo sleep; and, despite his initial mood, he felt all the stress and frustration drain from his body.

 _Poor baby; throwing tantrums all day must be exhausting work,_ he thought towards Kylo, as he began to change out of his uniform and into his night clothes. _Almost as exhausting as having to clean up after them._.

He crawled across Kylo to the other side of his bed, pulling what covers he could wrestle from underneath Kylo's body over himself.

He kissed the palm of his own hand, then reached over and smacked Kylo, hard, in the face with it. Kylo frowned and grumbled in his sleep, but he didn't wake up.

Hux would just have to wait until morning to yell at him.


End file.
